


In My Dreams

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the MFU-Fantasy prompt: In my dreams, you are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

The end of a mission, a hard one, but successful, for us at any rate. We drag ourselves back behind our shields as opposed to on them. Our wounds are bandaged, our souls weary, and we collapse onto the bed without even engaging in small talk, too tired to care about niceties, too tired to care about anything, except that we are still alive and our foe isn't.

It takes a long time for me to sleep tonight, but you, true to form , drop off almost before you can get your eyes shut. I envy you that, although I've woken to hear you thrashing in your sleep, moaning, almost sobbing with... what? Fear? Anger? I can't tell. I don't envy you that, not the nightmares that make you tremble and shake the way you do.

In my dreams, you are calm and content. Your touch is gentle, but knowing. Your fingers flying across my skin like a butterfly across blossoms…

In my dreams, you are happy as we stretch out together, bodies so close we can feel each other's breath on our skin.

In my dreams, you are hungry, anxious, your need demanding and ruthless. I meet you thrust for thrust as we join in an ancient dance of love and desire that only you can satisfy.

In my dreams, you are mine and we are together forever.

Then I feel the bed shift, hear your breath grow labored; the onset of another nightmare, one fueled by adrenaline, nerves, unspoken fears, and emotions. You groan, then whisper my name the way a lover would and I suddenly realize.

Not a nightmare then, but perhaps in your dreams as well…


End file.
